


Farewell dear Ke$ha

by nutzone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, BoFA, Crack, Kesha - Freeform, M/M, blend of angst and crack so that in the end it's just what, kesha!thorin, this is the worst, thorin on his deathbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutzone/pseuds/nutzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is on his deathbed, Bilbo is heartbroken and Ke$ha lyrics are abused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell dear Ke$ha

Formulärets överkant

"Thorin, don't... Don't leave me. Please", Bilbo choked out brokenly. His nose was running, and his cheeks had ugly blotches from crying, "Thorin please..."  
  
Thorin just smiled at him. It was a very sad smile. A smile that meant goodbye, Bilbo knew.  
  
"This journey has been hot and dangerous", Thorin said softly, "we've come so far. And you're truly one of us; you rolled with us all the way."  
  
With a muffled sob, Bilbo dried his tears on his sleeve.  
  
"It's no use crying, Bilbo. Dry... Dry your tears, my love", Thorin rasped, "some... Some die young."  
  
"It is unfair! I have lived all my life a bachelor, and when love finally finds me... No, no I cannot let you go."  
  
"You must", Thorin whispered and shut his eyes, "Bilbo Baggins, you… you build me up and you break me down, and you must know, these months with you, have been the happiest time of my life."  
  
"Me too, Thorin, me too", Bilbo sobbed and pressed Thorin's wounded  hand to his cheek, "I-I still remember the way you entered my home, the first night we met, Thorin."  
  
"The party don't start 'til I walk in..." Thorin said quietly. Bilbo kissed his fingers and breathed in.

“I love you so much, Thorin”, Bilbo mumbled against Thorin’s hand.

  
"Your love is my drug", Thorin mused, "it soothes my pain at this hard moment. T-truly remarkable."  
  
Thorin's breathing had grown very thin at this point, and Bilbo's tears would not stop dripping from his rosy cheeks. When Thorin let out a series of painful, wet and bloody coughs, Bilbo knew it to be the end.  
  
"My love, Thorin, my dear", Bilbo cried and wiped Thorin's brow, "I'm  
afraid, I'm so afraid."  
  
"D-don't", Thorin breathed, "B-be too sweet and you'll… b-be a goner. You must b-be strong, Bilbo."  
  
"How can I be strong without you?" Bilbo cried. Thorin tried to smile at this. He wanted to comfort his small lover, but the pain was overwhelming. He could barely move his lips anymore.  
  
With a final effort, he looked into Bilbo's eyes, even though he could no longer see anything but black and whispered "Farewell, dear burglar! I'm going down. As I enter the halls of my ancestors- I'm yelling timber."  
  
  


   

**Author's Note:**

> uploaded from the phone because computer shut down this is literally the worst thing and i'm not even sorry


End file.
